A processor on a computing device executes object code that is generated from compiling code (i.e., instructions) written in a programming language such as a high level programming language. To generate the object code, a compiler may first compile the code written in the high-level programming language into object code, or into intermediate code (i.e., code in an intermediate language) which itself may be further compiled into object code or directly executed upon. A GPU may receive compiled code in a command stream from a CPU. The compiled code may include compiled vector code. The GPU may be configured to execute the compiled vector code such that a plurality of vector pipelines of the GPU process the compiled vector code.